Texting Problems
by Raddddddd
Summary: Maya texts Riley, and it creates a problem. A problem involving Missy Bradford
1. Chapter 1

Riley: Hi!

Maya: Hey

Riley: HI!

Maya:...

Riley: HIIIIIIIIII!

Maya: Hi. Stop saying hi

Riley:HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Maya: Please stop it

Riley: Okay.

Maya: Good. Why are you texting me?

Riley: I've been wondering… What do you feel about Lucas?

Maya: …..I think he's a Huckleberry. :P

Riley: Really? You don't think he's cute or anything?

Maya: No….

Riley: How do think I feel about him?

Maya: Why are you asking this?

Riley: I want you to know how I feel. So, how do you think I feel about Lucas?

Maya: You like him, right? I mean, Farkle says you still love him.

Riley: Where is Farkle right now?

Maya: I think he's in his house right now. Why?

Riley: No reason.

 _5:53_

Maya: Riley, are you still there?

Maya: Okay, bye.

 _6:21_

Farkle: Maya!

Maya: Yes

Farkle: I'm hiding, why did you tell her I told you Riley still loves Lucas?!

Maya: What? Why are you hiding? And tell who?

Farkle: I'm hiding from Missy! You texted her today and told her!

Maya: What? I didn't text anyone today except Riley.

Farkle: What?! Missy stole Riley's phone! You were talking to Missy, not Riley.

Maya: Really? Oh, boy.

Riley: Farkle get out of the bathroom and let me kill you!

Maya: Missy! Are you in Farkles house right now?

Riley: Yeah, all the Minkuses are scared of me so they are all hiding. What losers.

Farkle: My mom isn't scared of you. She'll kill you for breaking into our house.

Maya: And give Riley her phone back!

Farkle: Maya, she pounding on the door, she's gonna break it down!

Maya: Gotta go, dinner's ready. I'm having spaghetti tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Missy breaking a door

Maya: Farkle, are you there?

Farkle: Yeah, how was dinner? Because Missy is still guarding the bathroom door, I didn't get to eat.

Maya: Have your parents done anything?

Farkle: My dad is hiding in his room, and my mom is still at work

Riley: You guys are texting again!

Farkle: Maya, the doors about to collapse! Missy is stronger than she looks! What do I do?

Maya: Missy, why do you want to kill Farkle anyway?

Riley: Farkle is the one pushing Riley and Lucas together! Lucas is mine!

Maya: I thought you were over Lucas, I mean, you told him to "Grow up", remember?

Farkle: Burn!

Farkle: Ah! She broke the door, now there's a hole in it!

Maya: Grab something to defend yourself.

Farkle: The hole is too small! She can't fit! :)

Riley: I can if I make the hole bigger.

Maya: MISSY STOP. IF YOU WANT LUCAS THEN YOU SHOULD BE KILLING ME, NOT FARKLE, LUCAS AND I WENT ON A DATE. IN FACT, THRERES A CHANCE THAT HE LIKES ME.

Riley: You went on a date with Lucas?! Im gonna kill you, Heart!

Maya: You're gonna kill your heart?

Riley: Heart as in you! You are the dumbest girl ever!

Maya: If you are referring to my last name, it's "Hart", not "Heart", you dumbo

Farkle: As in the elephant who can fly?

Maya:...

Riley: Be prepared! I'm going to your house right now!

Farkle: No you're not, you are still trying to break my door!

Farkle: Missy just told me to shut up...

Auggie: Hi it's Riley!

Maya: Auggie?

Auggie: No its Riley, I'm borrowing Auggies phone since Missy stole mine. :(

Maya: Fine, If you really are Riley, then what did I tell you at the Bay window yesterday?

Auggie: You were talking about how your mother looks nice in her waitress outfit.

Maya: Farkle, it really is Riley.

Farkle: Good

Auggie: MISSY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK OR MY DAD IS GOING TO TELL YOUR PARENTS.

Riley: I don't care as long as Lucas becomes my boyfriend!

Farkle: Oh boy.

Maya: Riley, you told Mr. Matthews? Awesome.

Farkle: Guys, what do I do she's making the hole big enough for her to fit!

Maya: Missy, what I said about the date is true, kill me, not Farkle.

Riley: I will when I'm done with Farkle!

Farkle: :(

Auggie: I'm serious, my dad is calling your parents right now.

Riley: I don't care! Your father's a lame teacher anyway.

Auggie: Hey!

Maya: Wait, since when did Auggie get a phone?

Auggie: I dunno, I'm gonna go ask him.

Farkle:Shesbreakingthedoortheholeisalmostbigenoughforhertofitin!

Maya: ?

Farkle: Sorry, I'm so scared I can't press the spacebar.

Maya: You did, just now…

Farkle: I don't know why! Life is weird, you know?

Riley: Maya and Farkle shut up!

Maya: We're texting, so why would we shut up if we aren't talking? :P

Farkle: Maya! Help! She's breaking in fast! My mom doesn't get home till eight!

 _6:50_

Riley: Farkle's phone ran out of battery! Maya Heart, BYEEE

 _6:51_

Maya: My last name is Hart, not Heart….. Geez...

 _ **:)**_


End file.
